comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-03-23 - Godzilla VS the Girls
Nobody knows why a certain part of the Pacific Ocean attracts more monsters than others. It can't be the fish, though the island of Japan has been a fishing nation since time forgotten. Archaeological research indicates that since the Upper Paleolithic period, people have lived in Japan and ever since that first record, there have been records of... Monsters. In central Japan, alarms go off alerting the populace of a possible incident. Response teams are deployed, and the cities go into lockdown to minimize damage, as sonar detects an incoming event, and alerts are sent out to every hero service which has links to the land of the rising sun. Kara is pretty big in Japan, after all. But the reports suggest a familiar silhouette. This one looks a lot like an old lizardy friend of the nation. With 'friend' being taken very, very loosely. Kara Zor-El was planning on taking Mia for superhero training. But she wasnt sure what that would entail. When she had 'superhero training' it involved months of being on Themyscira with Artemis and Diana. Then there was the kidnapping by Darkseid, then the fight on the Kent farm. Then the training with Batman. But she was pretty sure that wouldnt be good for Mia. Aside from the fact that she had a family and school and stuff like that, Kara also had to learn to acclimate to Earth culture. Plus Darkseid probably doesnt do that for people who he isnt trying to brainwash to lead his armies to conquer the universe. So... yeah. Kara lands by the school, looking for Mia. She thought maybe she'd fly off with her to somewhere in the South Pacific to see what sort of heroics they could do. Maybe something simple like saving people from a volcano, or a submarine or ship in distress? Maybe terrorists or pirates? Looking out a window of the library, Mia does a double-take as she sees a familiar flash of golden hair outside. She tends to be by a window, soaking up sun rays that for some reason have always felt really nice on her face even though her mother tells her not to tan too much, just in case. Glancing around, Mia realizes that nobody else has any idea who the girl is and (fingers crossed) didn't see her fly in. She closes her book on the idolatry of northern civilization and slides it into her bag, then ducks outside to wave at Kara. "I didn't mean you had to show up at school, Kara. I mean, I can handle things, honest. I mean, nice to see you." She sounds confused. Kara Zor-El is standing there outside. "Oh. Well... I just thought maybe we could go somewhere for that training? Maybe the South Pacific? There's a lot of problems that happen out in that area. Slavery rings, volcanos, ships in distress. There's even been some pirates. Not the shiver me timbers types...." She thinks about that little thing with red kryptonite. No, definitely not that type. Mia runs her fingers through her short hair, which has literally no effect on a hairstyle that length. She says, "I have my outfit in my bag, I could change in like five seconds." She doesn't look hugely thrilled, but gives Kara a smile anyway. Like she's trying to act brave when she's actually got a lot on her mind. "Let me toss my books in a locker, back in a second." Ducking behind a wall, she grins and blurs into super speed and she's back in her...super outfit. Work shirt, jeans and army boots. She's carrying a clip-on cape and mask. See, NOW she looks like she's getting into it. Apparently the act of putting on the costume changes her outlook a bit. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Great. One second." Then she blurs away and is back as well, in her Supergirl outfit as well. Though where she went to get it is not something Kara mentions. She looks at Mia. "Definitely going the mask route? You know... my cousin's mom made my costume - I'm betting she could make a nice one for you too." she says before putting her arm around Mia's waist to set off into the sky. Mia puts the mask on immediately so nobody will recognize her. She'll get the cape on when she can. "I don't know how you pull off the no-mask thing. I'm just glad I needed glasses before my powers kicked in. It's one more distractor if anyone sees my face in the news, and my hair is WAY recognizeable." Peering at Kara as they take to the air, she adds, "So is yours though. I swear, that blonde is a miracle on its own." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "To be honest, it sort of helps that I don't really have any relatives other than Kal.... er... Superman. Most of the time, I've heard people use masks to protect their loved ones. Also the fact that I didnt grow up on Earth, so it's not like my real identity makes much difference." she says as she is flying up with Mia. "And I do sometimes have a secret identity. I just wear some glasses. It's just.... you know - I don't know if people even look at me closely. I think they don't expect Supergirl to be doing normal stuff, maybe." As they're over the Pacific Ocean, Kara's still talking. "... and Diana doesnt do the mask thing either, but she's from an island of Amazons so I guess she doesnt worry much about it either..." The wind of super speed flight should make conversation nearly impossible, but strangely Mia is having no trouble hearing Kara talk, or issues with the speed at all. "My eyes fixed themselves when I woke up able to bench press Manhattan. Side benefit. The glasses are just what you said, secret identity fodder. Peering about, Mia pauses. "Where are we going?" she asks. "I'm lost." Also clinging to Kara rather tightly, a little nervous about the height. Kara Zor-El looks over at Mia as they fly along as Mach.... fast-enough-to-get-from-Metropolis-to-Pacific-Ocean-in-under-a-minute. Kara looks around. "Well right now we're about 500 miles from this island called Guam in the North Pacific Ocean. Ever been there? We should be over the South Pacific soon. I can hear a ship in distress that we can help that way." She smiles. "Don't worry - I havent dropped anyone yet." In Japan, the alerts continue to go out to super hero teams connected to Japan. Kara's links to the populace, as she is in truth very popular there, put her on the list even though Kal is not, surprisingly. An alert and request for help goes her way, in mid-flight over the ocean. Mia grins bravely as Kara holds her, saying, "I can't hear boats or ships, the wind up here is outrageous. And honestly, I don't think dropping me would do much. I don't think. Probably." Kara Zor-El smiles at Mia. "Well... there's a ship that's currently stalled about 800 miles off the coast of Midway Island and..." Kara pauses as she hears the alerts. "Actually I think there's something a little more urgent." she says as she makes a sharp turn towards Japan, speeding up. Mia closes her eyes and her mouth so she won't accidentally inhale a bug or get one in her eye. Not painful, but dreadfully icky if it were to happen. Something she learned early on in the flight. It was not a happy moment in her life. On the beaches of Hokkaido however, the surf begins to roil and heat up as the something under the water stomps its way up the underwater shelf heading for the land. It has a direction in mind, and as the island comes into sight, the water is absolutely bubbling and a monstrously huge black shape is visible about to surface. Rising from the depths of the ocean, thirty stories high, the head and features of possibly the most well-known creature in Japanese lore sloughs off tons of water as he puts foot on dry land. The roar of the gigantic lizard causes terror in the populace, and the people scream and flee, whoever was silly enough to even still be in the area. Godzilla has graced Japan with his power once again, and immediately steps on an american import that was parked in the beachfront lot. Mia's excellent eyes spot the explosion first, though Kara's vision is far superior and would see the gigantic lizard clearly. The great radioactive reptile has returned to Japan. Kara Zor-El flies over Japan and sees the monster rising from the ocean. "Wow." She pauses in the air before flying down to set Mia down on one of the rooftops. "Would you believe that I think my cousin fought this thing?" She pauses. "Actually it might be a really good thing that you're here to help on this." she says before taking off towards the underside of the monster's mouth. From what Kal said, this thing was extremely tough and was able to take his punches. Mia's jaw hangs open as she sees this thing, and being set down on the rooftop gives her time to get her brain working again. "What am I supposed to do?" she calls out to Kara, hands cupped around her mouth to try to project her voice. Still acting human, Kara could hear her even if she whispered. Godzilla's gigantic foot grazes a skyscraper and sends it crashing into his own path, making him pause. He decides to go around the mess by smashing his way right through a bunch of low-rent restaurants that clustered on the beachfront. So far, he seems mostly brute force but most of his damage so far has been confined to buildings that have bad taste. Mia clips on her cape as quickly as she can, watching Kara fly toward the titan. Kara Zor-El calls out to Mia as she flies at Godzilla. "First save those people..." she says as the skyscraper is falling. "Then come help me with this thing!" she says as she puts her fists in front of her as she flies right at the monster's throat to punch at it with both fists. Mia leaps to the rescue, literally. She jumps into the air, landing at the falling skyscraper. Gulping and gathering her courage, she grabs the building to try and keep it from collapsing. Seconds later, she realizes that's not going to work, and her brain makes a call for her. She runs into the building and grabs people as fast as she can. The building being falling, she makes a judgement call to let it fall and save the people. She literally tosses people out windows, catching them herself as they fall as she runs out to the ground underneath them before they can land. Up above, Godzilla's eyes pick out something small flying up at him. He's seen this kind of thing before, and his mouth starts to glow to begin to charge up his radioactive breath. Far too slow however, as Kara slams his mouth and head upward with her kryptonian fists, knocking the gigantic lizard back several dozen yards! His tail lashes, taking out seven or eight large trucks parked to deliver groceries nearby, and his eyes close for a moment. Stunned already. Kara Zor-El stops in midair after punching Godzilla in the throat. In the history of the world, that particular sentence has probably never been used. I punched Godzilla in the throat. Still, if this creature was able to take punches from Superman, Kara had an idea that she couldnt hold back like she's been trying to learn to do. She wasnt sure what the monster's capabilities were - just that he was able to fire out some sort of radioactive breath that was able to stun Kal, and that it's hide was hard enough that it was able to take Kal's punches until he was going all out. When it looks like it's about to fire it's ... er... Godzilla Breath Attack? ... Kara quickly purses her lips and blows at it, using her freeze breath to try to fill its open maw with ice. Kara Zor-El looks over at where Mia is with the skyscraper. Yep, the girl definitely has Kryptonian strength. Kara calls out, unsure if Mia can hear her, "Make sure to be careful not to break anyone's arms!" Because Kara's done that before accidentally when saving people. Early on. And she got lectured forever about it. And had articles written slamming her about it. And she thinks maybe she got sued but they werent sure how to sue her. Anyway, freeze breath Godzilla's mouth! Godzilla's mouth is not moving much, having been stunned by Kara's first two-fisted hit. The freeze breath quickly forms ice that encases his large maw, steam forming on the inside as the radioactive breath vaporizes it, but still it forms and the gigantic lizard stops suddenly. Steam comes out of his nose holes, and he starts to shake his head violently, his tail lashing about with accidental destruction as he tries to dislodge the ice. Which, in his credit, begins to crack. He's pretty strong. The name means 'god lizard' after all. Mia slides to a stop, gasping for air, and dashes one last bit to catch a falling person that she'd just dropped, sliding on her knees to get that last one. "Got them..." she calls out in panting gasps. Putting the japanese businessman on his feet to dash to safety she ignores the bow she gets, not sure how to respond and out of breath anyway. The lashing tail gets her attention though, and she wonders if she can get ahold of it. Or if she should try, Kara seems to have things under control mostly. Kara Zor-El decides to go on the attack more when she sees that Godzilla is destroying more stuff while trying to dislodge the ice. She flies up to Godzilla, bringing both up, and slamming them down between his eyes. Because that's how you put a crocodile to sleep, right? Godzilla. Crocodile. How much difference is there? Apparently there's a LOT of differences. Mia jumps up to where she can get a good view on things, top of a building. It's a tall building, and she leaps it in a single bound. "Going to try for his tail!" she calls out, coordinating her attack plan with Supergirl. Standing there with her cape flapping in the wind, a couple of Japanese get a shot or two with their cameras from a good distance away. They've been snapping shots of Supergirl for a while now. At that moment, Supergirl hits Godzilla in the forehead, snapping his head back again and making him back up. He rears back, his eye opening wide, and he breathes in through his nose. His mouth glows with radioactive glory and the ice is pulverized by the creature's breath which he tries to aim at the little flying bug that keeps hitting him in the head. With his vision a little blurrred, he goes for the blue dot he can see, and Mia looks up into Godzilla's face as he breathes radioactive death on her from above, bathing her in a force that melts the building she's standing on into slag, leaving her standing unharmed as it fades away. And nearly naked, her jeans and work shirt burned away and slight tatters of rag on her barely protecting what remains of her dignity. Mia's sudden screech has nothing to do with the lizard rampaging and a great deal to do with keeping her hands in protective locations. Okay, this really isnt working. Kara thought to herself. The punches are just staggering it a bit, but he keeps coming back from the damage. And it's not like she was holding back.. Radioactive breath! Kara sees as it pulverizes the ice, then engulfs Mia. Fortunately she's invulnerable enough that it doesn't kill her. Unfortunately, her clothes are not invulnerable. Kara then flies down towards Godzilla's tail to end this, grabbing at the 30 story monster's appendage and then flying upwards, holding onto the tail with both hands. Once over any potential buildings, she starts to spin around, still holding onto the tail and spinning the huge behemoth around, faster and faster. "Okay, you really need to go!" she says, moments before letting go. Mia covers herself with her hands, her mind blocking out the blast of radioactive breath and dealing with the aspect of this that makes sense to her right now. "KARA!!!" she yells, her voice reaching levels it shouldn't. Apparently she CAN yell really loud if she has to do so and is in a state of panic. Her first fight with super powers isn't going the way she dreamed. Godzilla for his part spins on the end of the centrifuge which is Kara Zor-El and then finds himself in a state he normally doesn't experience. Flight. He takes it the way he takes most things though. Grumpily. But he flies out into the ocean after the Kryptonian releases his tail, and vanishes into the water with a wave that looks like it'll swamp several boats and a small sports complex. Kara Zor-El calls to Mia, "Cira, cmon fast! Get dressed! You get the boats, I'll deal with the wave!" Then flies off in front of the encroaching wave thats about to swamp the sports complex. She really should have thought of that happening. Dangit. And she's supposed to be teaching another Kryptonian. Right. Kara takes a breath, then starts blowing out another blast of super-breath at the approaching wave, trying to disrupt the momentum of the water. Amazing how the force of a hurricane can come from that girl's lips. While it will protect the sport complex, the ships are going to need help from this. Mia catches what Kara says. She cries out "But...I..." and keeps her hands positioned to keep her from being fully visible to the world. Closing her eyes, she catches a little something inside her that reminds her, this is what heroes are for. She stands up straighter and jumps off of the slagged building top she was standing on and lands on the beach by the boats, ready to do battle with the wave. And having no idea what to do, she tries to do what Kara did. She pulls in air into her lungs and blows, as hard as she can. Harder, she's really trying, and there actually is a good wind coming from the girl, minimizing the damage to the ships. With her face turning red from effort, the wave seems unimpressed by the half-kryptonian's attempt and keeps coming however, up over the girl who's starting to look a little small compared to the wave as it crashes down on her head. As the wave recedes, Mia is still standing there. Now she's naked AND soaked. Kara Zor-El flies back down to Mia once the wave has dissipated. She peers off in the distance. "I'm pretty sure that monster thing is going back to where it came from." She pauses to remove her cape and put it around Mia so she's not standing there naked. "Um... I guess we know at least that you don't have super-breath? That's something we learned, right?" she says with an awkward smile. "But what you did with the building? Super-approved awesome." Mia continues staring out into the water, pulling the cape around herself. She looks pretty stunned by everything, and her first response comes out kind of monotone and shocky. "Get me out of here." She's pale and trembling and looks like she's given about all she's got to give. Kara Zor-El looks at Mia sympathetically. "Sorry..." then picks her up and flies off with her. "Honest... I didn't think we'd be fighting monsters. Just maybe some terrorists or pirates or saving a town from a volcano or something like that." she says, trying to make her friend feel less.... shell-shocked. Probably would help if she got new clothes. Apparently another thing about Mia was apparently that invulnerability was just her skin, not the few milimeters over the skin that Kara and Kal had - a major reason why Kara's clothes usually survived most of the stuff she did - at least when she wore the skin-tight stuff. The skirt did have a habit of getting frayed though. "Um... Mia?" Mia sniffs, trying not to cry but this experience makes her cling to Kara as she's carried a little tighter than on the way out. "I can't afford to keep replacing outfits," she says, focusing on the least of her issues. She takes a moment of steady breathing before she can focus on what Kara is trying to say, then staring into the sky she says, "It's okay. What should...I mean, what did you want to say?" Kara Zor-El flies off to the Tokyo Skytree (the tallest structure in Japan) and puts Mia down on the top so she can sit down by her. She then sighs and says, "Please don't cry. You did great - honest." She pauses. "I'll get you new clothes." She leans over to Mia. "I'm sort of rich - I sold some Kryptonian technology to someone for a million dollars and an apartment building last year. Kal said I shouldnt squeeze coal to make diamonds for some sort of reason that I didnt understand." She adds, "So... yeah - definitely don't worry about clothes. And um.... I'm sure that STAR Labs can come up with some sort of outfit more resilient. Or maybe Diana has something." Mia is more stable once she's sitting down, which she does gratefully. Kicking her feet a little, she keeps the cape pulled around her. No reason to advertise. She closes her eyes and leans on Kara a little, her eyes leaking but not in a panic like earlier. "I'm sorry Kara, it's not the clothes." She pauses, opening her eyes a moment, then adds, "Okay, it's partly the clothes." "I had to work for two weeks to afford that outfit. I mean, I'm sure it's replacable but ...anyway. Yes. I just kind of didn't DO anything, I just, y'know," Mia waves her right hand a little, trying to express what she can't put in words, then takes a breath an tries again. "Was your first mission as big a disaster as that was?" Kara Zor-El looks at Mia. "In my first three minutes on this planet, I accidentally destroyed the Gotham Docks and Batman's boat, three buildings, 2 police cars and one civilian car, 2 traffic lights, caused two men to be hospitalized, busted three of Batman's ribs, broke a blimp which could have killed dozens when it crashed if Kal didnt come in time... and I melted Batman's Bat-Computer." She pauses. "Then a month later, I destroyed Metropolis Park because I got scared." Another pause. "Um... then I got kidnapped by an evil space god who mind controlled me, convinced me to almost kill Superman, then fought him in the country after I got un-brainwashed, and it destroyed an entire farm. Oh yeah... and when I finally did my first real mission, it was to save Air Force One, and I almost made it crash when I ripped the wing off instead of steadying it. Then I turned evil again from black kryptonite, almost killed the entire Justice League, and again destroyed a lot of Gotham Docks for the second time." Kara pats her lap and smiles. "But with you - you saved a dozen people from that building hat came down. And your only casualty was your clothes. Oh yeah... by the way the first time I crashed in Gotham Bay, I was naked too during most of it." Mia shakes her head, just a little. She takes the time Kara takes to recite the damage done by the girl on her arrival, and afterward, and uses that time to calm her jittery nerves a bit. When Kara smiles at her, she's almost ready to listen to the positives of the minor heart attack she's just been through and gives a small smile in return. "Guess I got off easy. I wondered about the blimp, you've mentioned it a few times. We don't get blimps around Metropolis much anymore, I was told it was a natural disaster of some sort." Then, she adds, "I would appreciate the clothes. My family can't afford to keep dressing me for this stuff, if I'm not going to develop that immunity field you mentioned. And I did make super breath, it just...didn't do much. Like, a really strong wind generator." Kara Zor-El puts her arm around Mia's shoulder and gives a friendly hug. "No problem. And we'll go shopping for the new clothes. Honestly, I guess I'm pretty lucky that I never had to worry about money. But lets also go to STAR Labs and see if maybe they have some clothes that are more ... um... resilient. I mean... especially if people are shooting at you a lot." She looks at Mia. "Which they will. And rocket launchers. And flamethrowers." She thinks. "And with me there was that one time the bit green mercenary guy nuked me...." She pauses, then looks at Mia. "But I'm sure that won't happen to you right away!" Mia chokes at the last few words, then starts to giggle. "Oh sure, not right away. We need to work up to it," she rolls her eyes as she says. "Maybe start light, with freaking Godzilla! Holy crap, Karen, I just fought Godzilla!" She runs her hands over her face and slaps her cheeks. "I'm totally on board with having something that won't leave me butt-naked. Please. Even if they do want to take my measurements. Having someone handle you who isn't interested in finishing you off, totally uncool by the way." She gives Kara a wink, putting lie to her words. If they even made sense. Kara Zor-El giggles a bit too. "Yeah. Just Godzilla. Only ONE Godzilla even." She leans over. "And it's Kara. Karen's my double from another universe." She winks. "In case you didn't think superhero life couldnt get weirder." She then looks confused. "Finishing you off?" Mia laughs at the question at the end of Kara's comment, closing her eyes. She leans back a little, relaxing as she does so. "Kara, sometimes I forget that you weren't born on Earth. This is not one of those times." She hugs Kara gently with her closest arm, using the other to keep her single-garment wardrobe in place. "You're serious, I know. I was making a sex joke, it's not important and if the listener doesn't get it it just embarrases the teller. My fault." Taking a deep breath, she says, "I'm ready to go if you are. Still shaking all over, but a strong cup of tea will help that and I don't think they serve it up here." Kara Zor-El nods a bit and smiles. "Actually stay here a few seconds. Just so you're not just wearing my cape and nothing else..." Then she's gone. Mia can follow Kara's movement - at least until she's over the horizon. A few seconds later, she's back with some clothing and a diamond-style mask. "Here." she offers. "I promise, next challenge will be something that's less than 30 stories tall. There's this Somali warlord..." Mia pulls the clothing inside the cape and gets as dressed as possible. She's still pretty easy to embarrass, even so high up that no camera could be looking and there's no audience but the Kryptonian who brought her here. "Thank you. Amazing how much having something covering your butt makes a difference." Covering her face with the mask, she grins and adds, "Not sure I need the mask now though. I'm all over the news I'm sure, and a lot more exposed than I'd be without this, though I seriously doubt anyone was looking at my face." Posing in her new borrowed outfit, Mia says, "So, do I look Kryptonian enough to face a Somali warlord?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Like I said. Been there, fighting in your birthday suit's not one of my favorite things either. I just brought the mask in case you wanted it." She waits for Mia to get dressed, then looks over at her and smiles in approval at the outfit that she quickly made, complete with the House of El symbol on it. "And I'm sure STAR Labs will have some sort of material that will be even more resistant. You're definitely up for facing a Somali warlord." Kara grins. "cmon, I'll let you have all the fun for this guy. He only has a small army." she says as she picks up Mia and flies off into the sunset with her.